User talk:Echomist x/Archive 1
In TDITDATDWTFan1's Camp, lets make an alliance. What do you say?Johnnyboy10465 15:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ok but who are you in the camp?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 16:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Join! Join Total Drama World Explore! So will you take Courtney? DuncanGuy 20:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) SureHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I hope that you will start challenge now.. DuncanGuy 20:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) O I think I did...?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Where I Live I live in Pennsylvania! 7:30 P.M. is your 4:30 P.M. See you Saturday at 7:30 P.M. I mean 4:30 P.M. your time! ok!!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) HAI!!!!!! You're totally my friend now okay? XD Hey Teddy!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hai!!! Oh my gosh can you please tell me how to change the color of the words? :o I don't know how but I think Psycid doesHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The one who doesn't have edits...?? (In mind) Oh my gosh, I seriously need to learn how to change colors...I'm so hungry... Wait what do you mean bye change colors do you mean by changing color of the signatureHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea... (In mind) How do you make a signature... well pyscid made it for me so ask himHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay...I'm still unsure because of his edits. How did you ask him? His talk page is empty Total Drama Island wikia he has a bunch of edits there! Heather, oh can I call you Heather? XD I'm thinking of making my own camp...but I don't have any idea what kind it should be...can you give me ideas :o Total Drama Splash Out where you go through Water courses!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice...or you can host a camp and I Co-Host it, so we both have camps :D (In mind) I'm not sure...my own camp makes me nervous No worry I could host aand be a contestant!and you could co host and be a contestantHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Great idea! Oh and did you know in mysims wikia, I love Cute and Tasty, and I hate Spooky and Fun? XD noo I didn't......Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh of course...heheh... *Is embarrassed* Did you make the camp you wanted to host with me? Teddy10 Yea!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island(Remake) Sadie is going to return in No Pain, No GameNoahFTW 23:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC)NoahFTW Okay!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 23:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Subscriber the newest chapter of Total Drama USA is up read it and comment TT66 http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR It's camp time Ur not on...Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 02:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join it will be fun Sure! Im nice and considerate. Thats what everyone likes about me! You look like a great friend too!! ( 23:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) Hi, I'm from TDW Explore! just want to chat. Okay about what?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 03:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR It's camp time Heather, I finally got a signature!! --> Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 21:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That's cool!!!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yea, it's so easy. I just did this...I'm showing it just in case you wanna change your sig XD Teddy is yout friend! It was supposed to be code formatted :o Katie Sadie fight help kk http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join it will be fun T'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 It won't let me log in http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR ti's camp time TT66 http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR it's camp time TT66 camp time TT66 TDWE You can take Heather in TDWE! DuncanGuy 20:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) okay!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 22:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heather, have you been to the TotalDramaIslandFanfic wikia? Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) no....Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh...sorry I was just wondering if you had any fanfictions I could read Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol Me and Darkness our spending our time in the fanfiction wiki. Anyways, I'm planning to make a camp tomorrow or sooner, can't wait!! Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol hey tell me when you go on the java thing and I'm probably make a fan fictoin next week...Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 01:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, wanna go on there now and chat with Darkness and other people lol Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay... Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hi we should be friends YEAH!!!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 02:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Roleplay Courtney is back in!!!! Go to this link Total Drama Roleplay. cook cook chicken noodle soup. Hey Heather!~ (DarknessIsHere 21:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) Hey Dark you know what sucks I can't talk in the java thing anymore....Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Im bored, wanna talk in irc? I can't....Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 22:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey~ whats up? (DarknessIsHere 01:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) nothing why u ask? I'm bored D: I need someone to talk to, Wanna talk? (DarknessIsHere 02:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Sure but the second challenge of TDSO is on already.... I'ma do the challenge.. I hate talking on chat pages.. wanna talk in irc? Okay but what network? How about TDIOS SO lol and the network will be irc.freenode.net okay So what do I put? (DarknessIsHere 02:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) #TDSO for channel and for network irc.freenode.net okay got itHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 02:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Join! http://duncanguystdi.wikia.com/ DuncanGuy - Duncan Rullz 18:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey~! If you wannna talk ima be on that thing from last night~! (DarknessIsHere 18:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Hey Darkness, you can join that too! DuncanGuy - Duncan Rullz 18:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) okay DarkHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 18:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my parents said I have to go then Changed there mind << Im there (DarknessIsHere 20:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Okay I'll go there!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm back from my 1 day detention... :( Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Why?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Because I was accused of stealing my Math teacher's car, when I didn't!! :( :( Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe youHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and 1 day detention is horrible...I had to sleep on the floor...in the cafeteria D: HorrbleHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I made a camp, and put my name on the subscriptions page...OH YEAH!!!!!!!! *Breaks internet guitar* Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 21:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Nighttime Hey, Heather rocks! Just wanted to say you had to vote someone from Trixie's team off. You can't vote Cosmo. Thanks and see you later!bmorgan 16:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Creatoroflocalcartoonsbmorgan 16:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) TDMSI (DarknessIsHere) Sorry about Trixie getting eliminated.Youre2940 and Spacebuddies123 voted you out. Don't forget to be in the aftermaths with Double-D and Gwen!Thanks! your friend, bmorgan 12:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Creatoroflocalcartoonsbmorgan 12:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) total drama the video game challenge is up. please do it. . TOTAL DRAMA THE VIDEO GAME! YOU LOSE, VOTE NOW! GRR! hey read below V. hey i need you to vote on total drama the video game now! hey i need you to vote on total drama the video game now! hey i need you to vote on total drama the video game now! Hey! (DarknessIsHere 23:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) elimination! look at the total drama the video game page. elimination! look at the total drama the video game page. total drama the video game challenge is up. GO NOW! total drama the video game challenge is up. GO NOW! HEY. PLEASE DO THE TOTAL DRAMA THE VIDEO GAME CHALLENGE. HEY. PLEASE DO THE TOTAL DRAMA THE VIDEO GAME CHALLENGE. Thanks Can I join? Thans happy late b-day From your friend Youre2490. It was your birthday? Omg Happy B-day! Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 00:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Please! Hey. It's me. Creatoroflocalcartoons. I really need you to vote someone off Trixie's team except Cosmo on Total Drama Nighttime. It's been waiting for you to edit it for almost 2 weeks! Please, please, pleas, pleas do it! Thanks!bmorgan 00:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Creatoroflocalcartoonsbmorgan 00:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) http://yourscoobydoostories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome http://yourscoobydoostories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome please go to cragled's camp cassie. please go to cragled's camp cassie. You like my new signature? Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 18:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Teddy's at cheerleader practice, so she won't be able to roleplay for about an hour. Jay (Jake945, you should know me, since Teddy overtold you about me...) Hey Soul Sista! (i don't know I just like that song) ITS KATE!!! Can I join Mistery Island? Can I be Courtney and Noah? PUH-LEASE?!?!?!?!?!? XD From Miss Random Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I got it. For some WEIRD reason I also want to be Justin. LOL! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) LolHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to get a new sig but I don't know how. lolKate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Tell Pycid The akward part: I already did. No reply. Oh♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 20:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I can wait. I'm patiant Hi Zoey! (Or Heather) You forgot Velma on the elimination table. Oh, and I can help people make new sigs because I found out how (Which explains my new one XD) Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I was wondering were you were Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Happy Belated Bday! (Incase you didn't see my blog comment. :P) xD NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 23:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you on Summers thing or not? Yep. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 00:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 01:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 23:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll have to check it out!Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 23:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Me?! No way! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 02:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a couple resons why you might think that: A) I LOVE the books! B) Annabath is my favorite character, C) My favorite godess is Athena. D) My friends call me Athena. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 00:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 00:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Zoe Nightshade! Nice. I know! So strike through anything that WASN'T you! (but said it was you) I know! The same happened to me. Zeke spelled Kate, Katie. I would NEVER do that. http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join it will be fun cragiled camp we have to fight each other. that sucks. WOO!! I just got out of my first day of high school. YEAH!!!! Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 18:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Chat? Wanna chat on IRC? I'm bored...if you do channel TDMSI? Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 19:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) If your asking about the new IRC website, it's webchat.freenode.com...but just press on the IRC chat and it should have the link on the page it shows Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 19:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Who's NoahandBridgetteFan? Lol suspicious... Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 20:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) O.O so you uh...wanna chat in webchat.freenode.net? lol Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 20:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Do you like meh new sig? I'm not afraid, to take a stand, 21:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) new total drama the video game challenge is up please do it. new total drama the video game challenge is up please do it. new total drama the video game challenge is up please do it. new total drama the video game challenge is up please do it. TAG!! Teehee Sorry life stuff happened. Whats up? (DarknessIsHere) Hey, you're supposed to write a random fact about you on your user page!! XD Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 00:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, official user of the iCarly wikia right here! *Breaks internet guitar* Yay!! I'll be in the webchat if you need me! Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 23:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you got tagged but are you going to post the random comment and send it along or not Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 01:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hey please go to cragiled dyrium's camp page. we are all on there. cassie.I am the camping master! 21:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC)1dra7 hey can you help me get cragiled dyrium's camp started back up again? please? thanks thanks heather for letting me be fred. Bored Title...says...it...all.... <:( So bored... Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) About TDL... You mean like an intern? I guess. Or you could also be Balinely. She will appear in the aftermaths. You were talking about Total Drama Land, right? I don't want it to turn out you sent a message to the wrong user... --''' am Zordon' 00:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) So what'll it be? Intern, Blainely, or both? --' am Zordon' 00:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) AV98's Camp 2 you can be 2 more people I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 00:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) spread the word about Av98's Camp 2 I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 00:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) AV98's Camp 2 The first challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 13:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 Your Team (Team 2) lost the challenge you have to vote someone off it's a double elimination I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 16:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 The next challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 19:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) total drama sing it wanna be gf and bf on total drama sing it? (alejandro and heather) Av98's Camp 2 Lair Of The Losers Can you fill all the stuff on there out for your charectors theres a link to it on Av98's camp I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 22:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Vote Please vote on Total Drama Horror. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 13:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hey will you fill in 3 spots in camp mystery for me? hey Did you see the videos on my user page? Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 00:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) thans for joining. the other one quit. We are on mystery 2. you may need to read above a bit, But since you are new now you can have invinicibility. remember to come on a lot to camp mystery. FUN :P Yes, you! :D Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 00:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ''I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie Wooorrld...made of plastic, so fantastic!! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie Wooorrld...made of plastic, so fantastic!! ''Tee hee, also from Lindsay's iPod... ''Ice Tea imported from England, Life Guards imported from Spain! Towels imported from Turkey, and Turkey imported from Maiiiine!!!!! Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 01:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) PS PS: when heather quit camp mystery she was in love with zach. So yeah. Keep it going i guess, hey, also you need to read the daily martin. Courtney is in the daily martin a lot. (see discussion board) keep it up. We need the song to keep going. the mystery has advanced. Be careful or rocky will bag you. ''The Girls of Liberty'' I have been asked to be in a new band!! EEE!! I'm the violin player and back up singer... Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 21:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) EEEEE!!! Our first song is called Girlriffic! Oh, and I'm so happy you got past my edit count! Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 21:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You know, I'm kinda feeling down...I know it's fair and square but I wish more people supported me for Featured User... Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 21:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) do you still want to compete in camp mystery? or would you want someone to take your place? kk. People are begging for your place. lol. well read the latest elimination :) Sigh...this wiki was way more fun when I joined! But at least I have you as a friend Zoey...and 1dra7 to online argue with XD Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I see your a fan of Percy Jackson lol Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm a fan too! I read all the books in like, 3 days XD Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) EEEE!!! We sang Girlriffic and it was awesome!! Girls of Liberty, are announcing, that we are all Girlriffic!!!! Oh yeah, let's start! ''That's the starting line! XD Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 19:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) We told that guy huh Zoey? *Offers her a internet high-five XD* Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 20:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Zoey (I'm still not sure if that's your name XD) Can you see my user picture? Because I can't... Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 23:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure! sure ill be LeShawna!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 00:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea fixed it. Someone is editing Duncan though. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 01:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 22:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Siggy test! add your name to my friends list pleaseeee-TDobsessed88 '♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫''' 23:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Elimination Table i think your total drama island camp should have an elimination table! its ok if you dont know how to make one, cause i have no idea either! but if you want i could ask someone else in your camp if they could make oneA Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 23:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ok! ill ask someone else in your camp if they know how toA Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 23:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Zoey, look at the new pic on my page! Click on it to enlarge it, it's so awesome! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 23:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Gregs Drama Island wanna join?-The one and only Gregalice 21:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you having editing problems on User Drama Island because of the format? Wow. Al doesn't like being called Al? Gosh, Al. Owen must've called Al "al" like a thousand times on the show, eh Al? Poor Al. -Platypus09 22:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC)\ It's the same thing as regular editing. Just remember to use the shift key and reread your edit after you're thru. And you have to hit enter twice in order to get on a new line. Wow. Al doesn't like being called Al? Gosh, Al. Owen must've called Al "al" like a thousand times on the show, eh Al? Poor Al. -Platypus09 22:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama America Tour COurtney vote out Kate...-Axel Total Drama Island Do Again We're trying to revive this camp so you can come do a challenge because there is one now. Actually, in a few minutes. But yes, come on. Hi I'm Goth Boy! So you like Heather too? So do I!Goth Boy 23:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) HOORAY FOR HEATHER!!!!!!Goth Boy 23:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sighhh None Right Now! I tried to make a camp, but no one joined:'( LOL-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll probobly start it up again next week.. maybe i can get my friends to join it-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) kay I'll reamake it now!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG come this wiki I just made!Goth Boy 00:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I hope it will get popular soon!Goth Boy 00:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Voting timre in Total Drama Horror By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 01:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) As above By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 00:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well you can be only ONE person in CD2. Zoey. Sorry....HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 22:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) yea thats wierd! i bet it'll be better tonight. it was kinda active earlier, but still not all people arrived so hopefully it gets better!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 22:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) oh haha i just ate dinner! and yea im not gonna be on either cause i have shows to watch and homework to do lolA Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 22:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) woah i live in Virginia and its like 6:50 pm here! but yea i hope it gets more active! usually gwen is kewl, shes natalia, is on by now, but i dont think shes been on at all todayA Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 22:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC)